Weathering Heights
|season = 8 |episode = 4 |image = File:Weathering Heights.jpg |total = 170 |production code = 8ARG04 |writer = Paul Corrigan & Brad Walsh |director = Gail Mancuso |airdate = October 12, 2016 |previous = Blindsided |next = Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook |Caption = Haley putting makeup on her Dad, Phil.}} Weathering Heights'Season 8 Episode 4 title [http://abc.go.com/shows/modern-family/episode-guide/season-08/4-weathering-heights abc, IMDB, spoilertv, wikipedia] is the fourth episode from Season 8 of ''Modern Family, it aired on October 12, 2016. Plot Summary Phil can't cover up his excitement when he's invited to appear in a real-estate news segment for the local news. The day gets even better after meeting his "weatherman" hero, Rainer Shine. Phil made one little mistake; he introduced him to Haley. Over at the Pritchett house, Jay decides to infuse a little grit into Manny's video interview for his college application. In the Tucker-Pritchett home, Lily is over their new houseguest and decides to take matters into her own hands. Episode Description Phil gets invited at television for a short sequence about real-state and Claire has Haley to go with him. They meet Rainer Shine, a Weatherman who Phil, while they're both drunk, introduces to his daughter, thinking that Rainer actually searched a make-up woman instead of a girlfriend. When Phil discovers that the two are a couple, he is at first mad at Rainer, but finally forgives him when Rainer tells him that he has a few friends. Meanwhile, Jay wants to help Manny for his video admission to Juilliard. Manny finally manages to impresses him by making an improvised speech. Dwight gets on Lilly's nerves and she invents a strategy in order to get ride of him. When her plan fails, she reveals the truth to her dads and they are seen pretending to take a cup of tea together. In subplots, Claire and Luke form an alliance against Alex who always wins at scrabble but this time can't because of her mono and Gloria takes Joe at an orthophonist who helps him to correct his language mistakes. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Nathan Fillion as Rainer Shine * Winston Duke as Dwight * Alanna Thompson as Dr. Gable * Caleb Smith as Police Officer * Jaime Moyer as Mrs. Pasternack Trivia *This episode was broadcasted exactly five years after Hit and Run. * Rainer and Mrs Pasternak's first appearances. Continuity Cultural References *The title references the novel ''Wuthering Heights''. *Claire mentions Rocky Horror Picture Show *Phil says "Is it warm out? I hadn't noticed," a reference to the (in)famous line from Four Weddings and a Funeral, "Is it still raining? I hadn't noticed." *Manny does an "homage" to Hamilton. *Dwight and Cam watch Pretty Woman References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Content